


The Card Captors Secret

by hosheep



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: I wrote this short, one shot story a while back, so a lot of things may not seem right. Though, it was pretty good when I wrote it as a 5th grader.





	The Card Captors Secret

Sakura, Li, Meilin and Madison were now in the 6th grade. It was the beginning of the 2nd, and final semester of the year. Sakura made another sharp turn at the corner and was hoping to get to school before the tardy bell rang.

_"BRRRRING!"_

Sakura was almost late, again. Today she brought Kero, again.

"That was a close one, Sakura you were almost late again, like always." Madison told Sakura again

Once again their Math teacher was out, but this time was for the rest of the year. And again had a sub. Teacher. The new teacher walked in and surprised every one.

"It's Ms. McKenzie, again. What is she doing here?" Sakura asked to Li.

Sakura knew Ms. McKenzie since last year and Li and Meilin didn't trust her at all.

_'I wonder why she's doing here?'_ Sakura made a clear thought.

"Hello everyone, it's every nice to see you again." Ms. McKenzie said in a cheerful mood.

She brought up the subject of going on a field trip next week, but this time they were going on two instead of one. They were going to the Beach, once again, and the next one surprise Li and Meilin, The whole class was going to Hong Kong!

" What? That's strange we never went on a field trip this year... If something's going on its not good." Li told Sakura and Meilin.

The next few days went pretty slow, just like it always has. At lunchtime the Card Captors all sat at the same table, and Kero snuck out of Sakura's backpack and who would've guessed found him,

Ms. McKenzie found him flying to get to Sakura. Quietly she followed Kero, who was disparate for ..._Sweets_!

Kero didn't know that he was being followed, so he did what he always did, scream looking for Sakura, and flying, trying not to be spotted. Finally he found Sakura and the others in a closet, but when Kero got in who would've guessed opened the door, and asks what a 'Clow card' was..

" What's a Clow card? Oh its... its nothing!" Sakura answered quickly.

"Great we're busted by Avalon! Now the secrets out about you and Li being..."

Meilin's mouth was coved so she couldn't finish the sentence. Surprised, Kero turned around and suddenly he was followed.

"Great know I'm a _Talking and Flying Stuffed Animal!_" Kero said in a BAD mood.

"Let me guess a Clow card is a card with magical powers and _two chosen_ people get to capture these cards and one is a girl with a wand called 'The Sealing Wand' and the other is a boy that wears a robe and has a Sword on his back, am I right the two of you are... Card Captors right?" Ms. McKenzie said in a kind of happy mood.

The secret was out now everybody knew the secret...

_One Week later..._

They just came back from the beach unhappy because they thought everybody knew it, the secret about capturing magical cards, but gladly no one knew Ms. McKenzie kept that a secret.

Two days later Li, Meilin, Sakura, and Madison got sick and couldn't go to Hong Kong. Li and Meilin were happy because they thought if they went back they would have to stay.

By the time their class mates got back, then the horrible thought came truly now everybody knew about the Clow cards and started training to have magical powers and the Card Captors stayed in a room, a mysteries room, if you walked in this room there was no way out. So they took that chance and went in but they turned out to be in the United States were no one know about Clow cards, but the cards followed them there.

_End... Or NOT?_


End file.
